Br'er Bear
Brer Bear is an antagonist in the animated sequences of Disney's 1946 hybrid film Song of the South. The character was voiced by Nick Stewart; in Australia, he was voiced by Max Tegas. Brer Bear is portrayed as stupid, slow-witted and prone to violence when provoked, leaving him open to being tricked repeatedly by Brer Rabbit when he accompanies Brer Fox. Unlike the character's depiction in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost, and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators redesigned Br'er Bear in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Brer Bear is also prominentely featured in the Critter Country log flume ride, Splash Mountain. The plot for Splash Mountain was based entirely on the Uncle Remus stories. Appearances Song of the South He is a supporting antagonist of the film and the dim witted assistant of Brer Fox, but they both lose every time to Brer Rabbit. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Brer Bear can be spotted in several scenes of the film with the toons House of Mouse Brer Bear appeared in cameo with Brer Fox and Brer Rabbit in House of Mouse. Disney comics Like many of the Disney characters from movies, Brer Bear appeared in the Disney comics. Usually he was with his castmates from Song of the South, being tricked by Brer Rabbit. Sometimes Brer Fox would be the one to try and bilk Brer Bear out of something, such as his chicken herd. This would often be a mistake for Brer Fox as Brer Bear would catch on at the last minute and proceed to threaten him. Disney comics were also known for juxtaposing characters from different movies and shows, and Brer Bear was one such case where he was hunting Bambi and his forest friends. Brer Bear comes across his fellow villianess the Witch, who is mixing a cauldron. When Brer Bear demands to know what the "magic potion" is, she tells him it is nothing special and it is best not to be concerned. However, Brer Bear believes she is mixing a potion for super strength, and that she should not be hogging it, so he helps himself to some of it. When Brer Bear blanches in disgust at how awful the formula tastes, the Witch angrily says all she was doing was making ordinary turpentine, and that is why she warned him not to drink any. Brer Bear is then too weakened and humiliated to continue hunting Bambi, and Bambi and his forest friends rejoice that they are safe for now and that Brer Bear was his own worst enemy due to his arrogance and refusal to heed warnings. Disney Parks Brer Bear appears as a walkaround character in addition to his appearance in Splash Mountain. Splash Mountain Brer Bear plays his usual role as Brer Fox's bumbling sidekick, giving Brer Fox a boost to see Brer Rabbit planning to leave home, getting caught in a rope trap, being stung by bees in the Laughing Place and in the end being caught in the Briar Patch while happily singing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Mickey Mouse Revue Brer Bear, Brer Fox and Brer Rabbit appear near the end of the show to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Gallery BrerBear.jpg|Brer Bear in Song of the South File:Brerbrerbrer.PNG|Brer Bear in House of Mouse Ale-Sos Brer.jpg|Brer Bear, Brer Fox, and Brer Rabbit 3108980605 7ab048c0e4.jpg|Brer Fox and Brer Bear defeated in Splash Mountain BFShuff27Up.jpg|Brer Fox and Brer Bear coming out of hiding 2943878144 4344ca5473 o.jpg Bear2.jpg BrerFoxBear.jpg Mmrsots.jpg|The Brer animals in the Mickey Mouse Revue Icerarogerrabbit6717.jpg|Brer Bear's cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Villains Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Foiled Characters Category:Heroes Category:Song of the South characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bears Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Singing Characters